Teen Titans 3
Teen Titans 3 is an upcoming superhero film based onto the comic with the same name by Legendary Pictures, Syncopy Films and DC Comics and Warner Bros and directed by Joe Carnahan. Teen Titans 3 will star returning cast members Tyler Posey as Robin, Nathan Kress as Beast Boy, Elizabeth Gillies as Raven and Aimee Teegarden as Starfire, as the Teen Titan members. Ray Fisher, who portrays Cyborg in the previous DC Comic films, will replace Corbin Bleu as the role as Cyborg in this film. However, Carnahan confirmed the events of the film and its predecessors won't be included in the DC Extended Universe. Teen Titans 3, which will be a sequel to Teen Titans 2 and the third installment in the live-action ''Teen Titans'' film series, is scheduled to be released nationwide on May 29, 2020 in 3D and IMAX. A fourth film is scheduled for a April 30, 2021 release. Synopsis Sometimes after the events of Teen Titans 2, things are about to change for the Titans. A new girl Terra joins the Teen Titans. Beast Boy begin to express his romantic feelings for Terra. However, when they learn the truth about her secret, things begin to turn as Slade's return foils to tear the Titans apart.Teen Titans 3 synposis. Retrieved September 25, 2018. Cast *Tyler Posey as Robin, member of the Teen Titans and leader.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Tyler Posey as Robin. Retireved February 4, 2012. *Elizabeth Gillies as Raven, one of the member of the Teen Titans.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Elizabeth Gillies as Raven. Reterived February 4, 2012. * Nathan Kress as Beast Boy, one of the member of the Teen Titans.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Nathan Kress as Beast Boy. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Ray Fisher as Cyborg, one of the member of the Teen Titans.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Corbin Bleu as Cyborg. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Aimee Teegarden as Starfire, one of the member of the Teen Titans, and Robin's love interest.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Aimee Teegarden as Starfire. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Stephen Baldwin as Slade, the Titans' main enemy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Johnny Depp as Slade. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Selena Gomez as Jinx, one of the Titans' enemy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Selena Gomez as Jinx. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Jake Gyllenhaal as Mammoth, one of the Titans' enemy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Gerald Butler as Mammoth. Retrieved February 4, 2012. * Zachary Gordon as Gizmo, one of the Titans' enemy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Jake T. Austin as Gizmo. Retrieved February 4, 2012. *Bridgit Mendler as Terra, a young girl with mysterious powers, and Beast Boy's love interest.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Bridgit Mendler as Terra]. Retrieved March 13, 2016. *Kat Graham as Bumblebee, one of the member of the H.I.V.E Academy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Kat Graham as Bumblebee. Retrieved July 20, 2016. *Daniel Sharman as Speedy, one of the member of the H.I.V.E. Academy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Daniel Sharman as Speedy. *Booboo Stewart as Aqualad, one of the member of the H.I.V.E Academy.Live Action 'Teen Titans': Booboo Stewart as Aqualad. Retrieved July 20, 2016. *Aiden Longworth as Mas, one of the member of the H.I.V.E AcademyTeen Titans Cast. *Kit Connor as Menos, one of the member of the H.I.V.E Academy.Teen Titans Cast. *Daniela Bobadilla as Rose Wilson, Slade's missing daughter.Teen Titans Cast: Rose Wilson. Retrieved July 21, 2016. Production Development Warner Bros. is aiming for a sequel of a planned live-action Teen Titans trilogy, leading production to begin at least a year.Warner Bros. Talks Live-Action Teen Titans Sequel. Retrieved February 13, 2012. If Teen Titans becomes a blockbuster success, two more films will be made for the Titans journey to find Slade's missing daughter. The original cast, who played the Teen Titans are expecting to reprise their roles, as Posey already confirmed that he will "definitely" be returning as Robin for the film,Tyler Posey will be back as Robin in Teen Titans sequel. Retrieved March 15, 2015 though Teegarden confirms that she may be thinking about returning.Aimee Teegarden may be returning as Starfire in Teen Titans sequel. Retrieved March 15, 2015. Kress says "it feels awesome to play my charcter" and says he is "looking forward" on returning as Beast Boy for a projected sequel.iCarly Star Nathan Kress returning for Teen Titans Sequel as Beast Boy! Retrieved March 15, 2015. Director Carnahan hints that Teen Titans may be the first film of the planned trilogy, as he is currently working on writing scripts for the second film, though it was not yet green lighted.Teen Titans film director talks planned Teen Titans trilogy. Retrieved June 17, 2015. It was rumored that the release date for the second film is set for summer 2017,Teen Titans 2 Releasing Summer 2017???. Retrieved June 22, 2015. though it was not officially revealed yet about the film's announcement. Teen Titans 3 is rumored to be divided into two parts with each releasing the following year with Part 1 in summer 2018 and Part 2 in summer 2019.Teen Titans 3 May Be Split Into Two Films. Retrieved June 29, 2015. Joe Carnahan, who signed up to return as director for the third film, confirms that the third film will not be into two parts.Teen Titans 3 will not be split into two films. Retrieved July 16, 2016. Casting Posey, Gillies, Kress, Teegarden, and Baldwin will all reprise their roles, except for Bleu. He will not reprise his role as Cyborg, and instead will be replaced by Ray Fisher. This is due to Bleu wanting to focus in working on other projects. The third film will also see the characters from Justice League teaming together in the film. Later, Bridget Mendler was cast to portray Terra. Filming Teen Titans 3 begin photography on February 11, 2018,Teen Titans 3 Began Shooting. Retrieved February 13, 2018. and is expected to be finished by late June 2018 or early July 2018. Filming took place in Los Angeles, California for some scenes. It was confirmed that production will be moving to New York City for later scenes of the film. The Titan East tower will also be build and made for production, as to be seen for the film.Teen Titans 2 will see the Titan East heroes. Retrieved July 20, 2016. The graphics will be made from the green screen, though the building will actually be made for realistic look.Teen Titans 2 will see Titan East heroes. Retrieved July 20, 2016. Filming wrapped on June 30, 2018.Teen Titans 3 Wraps Up Filming. Retrieved June 30, 2018. Release Teen Titans 3 will be released worldwide on November 15, 2019. It will have a 3D and IMAX release theatrically. The film's teaser is first released during the release of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_Go!_To_the_Movies Teen Titans Go! To to the Movies]. Originally scheduled to be released on April 19, 2019, but the film is pushed back to November 15, 2019 following the delay of Heroes Forever: The Battle of Time. The film got pushed back once again to May 29, 2020. Sequels On May 2017, director Carnahan confirms that the film series will consist of five films. Release dates for both films are not yet announced yet. In September 2018, it was confirmed that the fourth film is scheduling for a November 19, 2021 release.Teen Titans 4 Flies To Theaters November 2021. Retrieved September 25, 2018. Posey, Teegarden, Gillies, Kress, Fisher, and Baldwin are expected to reprise their roles. In April 2019, the film's release date is now confirmed for June 30, 2021 after the final Heroes Forever film scheduled at the film's original release date. The release date has been pushed forward once again to April 30, 2021. References External links *''Teen Titans 3'' at Internet Movie Database Category:Teen Titans Category:2019 films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s superhero films Category:Superhero films Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Upcoming films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:3D films Category:IMAX films